georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Noticeboard
Admins If there are any active admins on this site please can you say so. Luvingazula - Talk 20:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) There are no admins on this wiki currently. Jenny Vincent 17:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Appearance/Appearances We should think up something new for these. I suggest that instead of 'Appearances' (as in where the character appears) we put episodes. If not, we could change 'appearance' (as in how the character looks) to characteristics to avoid confusion. Also, we need to develop a basic setup for articles, as some are different then others. Jenny Vincent 17:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree, we need to do something about this.Chewiki 17:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) General Article Organization I suggest we organize character articles like this: Character name (bold) is the (add realationships to other characters, all character's name should be linked and BOLD) Character Profile (Heading 3) ''' Here, it should repeat a few main relationships of the character, add the character's other smaller realationships, and more info about the character. '''Template Infobox should include the characters FULL name, age, realationships (ORGANIZED, please), the character's hair color, eye color, and first/last appearance. If possible, add a picture. Characteristics/ Appearance (Please, everyone make a decision, and if most of other articles say 'Appearance', label this as APPEARANCE, and vice versa. This should include how the character looks and acts. Appearances/ Episode (See what's in the perenthesis above) This should include every episode that the character features in. What does everyone else think? Jenny Vincent 14:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Policy We need a policy. I suggest this for starters: 1. If it's not on the show, an episode, or an OFFICIAL George Lopez website, it's off the Wiki, until evidence can be provided. We also need rules. Here are some ideas: 1. No editing wars. If someone sees one, they will report it to an ACTIVE admin, and the admin will protect it. First protect would be around 2-3 days, 2nd will be 1-2 weeks, 3rd will be protected so that only admins can edit it for 4 weeks 2. No uncivility. If someone sees it, report it to an admin, and the person will be blocked 3. Blocks will be on a 3 strike rule *'1= 1-3 days (Depending on rule break)' *'2= 1-6 Weeks (Depending on rule broken)' *'3= Blocked for good.' 4. Admins will be suggested to a Bureacrat, (Im not sure how to spell that, lol), or to Central Wiki. They cannot be suggested by anyone who hasnt been on the Wiki for at least 6 weeks (As soon as we get solid admins) 5.NO SOCKPUPPETRY. Sockpuppetry means manipulating multiple accounts to agree with one's opinion. If you are caught operating a 2nd account, making the account suggest your user to be an Admin, and make it agree, you will be blocked for good, despite the 3 strike rule. Sockpuppetry as operating a 2nd account for another reason, firstly, you must tell the admin or senior editor. If they approve, you may. Unallowed sockpuppetry will result in a block depending on the sockpuppet's use. That's all for now. JennyVincent 05:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I put these on George Lopez Wiki:Rules And Policies page Chewiki 20:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) 'Admins' We need to orginize this site and create different groups of admins.Chewiki 17:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Then someone has to contact the Community Central. Jenny Vincent♣ 23:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Then I'll do that right now Chewiki 17:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Alright, I just sent a request for ownership rights Chewiki 17:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Just a question, which users? If you could, answer on my talk page, that way if I'm on my other wiki I'll know I have a message here. Jenny Vincent♣ 22:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Oh dear, we certainly need to redesign the main page. Any popular wikia have elaborate designs with templates, CSS extensions, etc. I may ask a friend over at the Avatar wikia to help with this. Nick Lewis 15:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That would be great! This wiki is a little bland and dull Chewiki 15:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC)